An Uchiha Christmas
by JackOfBladesX
Summary: The Truth About Itachi! If you are under 12...i suggest you not read this story, i will not be held responsible for destroying a child's innocent. The truth about the Uchiha Massacre!


** Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: I got inspired to write this story when i heard the song "I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus", for about the hundreth time at work.**

* * *

**The Truth About Itachi!**

"Hahahahaha!" The young fourteen-year-old Uchiha laughed as he walked into his clan home. He could see all the Christmas decorations hung up all around the clan house.

"Aniki?", mumbled the younger, eight-year-old, form, right next to the older one. Itachi looked down to look at his younger brother's smiling face. "Do you think Santa will come?"

Itachi stared at his younger brother for a few moments before quickly smiling at him, closing his eyes as he laughed, "Of course he will! Has Santa ever NOT come!", laughed the older boy as he thought about the big man in red. Sasuke smiled up at his older brother as they both walked towards their father.

_---Sasuke POV---_

Fugaku smiled at his eldest son, "Itachi, have you been a good boy this year?"

Sasuke sighed as Itachi answered his father's question; it was obvious to anyone with half a brain that Itachi was their father's favorite. 'Even though father has been questioning Aniki's odd behavior for a while now.'

Sasuke sighed as their father turned to him.

_---Itachi POV---_

Fugaku smiled at his eldest son, "Itachi, have you been a good boy this year?"

Itachi smiled, "Of course father." 'Of course, that doesn't include the time I accidentally drowned Shisui, but neither father nor Santa needs to know that.' Itachi quickly added mentally. It was true, like most Uchiha before they hit the age of eighteen, Itachi still believed in jolly old Saint Nick. Itachi sighed thinking of the thing he wanted most, 'My very own _Sixty-second Pocky Maker. _Damn things are sold out everywhere in the village.' But the young Uchiha had faith that Santa Claus would come through for him…as long as the old man didn't know the truth of Shisui's suicide, 'How could he know…I've killed hundreds of people without anyone having a clue to my identity, surely Santa might have been preoccupied with something else during Shisui's death. Besides, it isn't like it was my **entire** fault…what kind of idiot, not to mention sick bastard, dresses up like Orochimaru for Halloween.', Itachi thought to himself.

Fugaku turned to Sasuke

_---Omni POV---_

Fugaku turned to his youngest son. "And you will still be out late Christmas Eve? Correct?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yes father."

Fugaku nodded sternly, "Go to bed promptly when you get home, or else Santa might not bring you any gifts."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he nodded fiercely, "I WILL! I WILL!"

Fugaku nodded, "Go wash up for dinner."

Sasuke and Itachi nodded as they entered the house.

_---Sasuke's room---_

Sasuke sighed as Itachi tucked him into his queen-sized bed. "Aniki, I wish I could see Santa…"

Itachi's eyes widened slightly, before turning away from his brother.

"If I wasn't forced to go to school on Christmas Eve…I would set a trap for him and catch him…"

Itachi had a million idea's roaming through his head, after a moment he turned to look at his younger brother, "Don't worry…I'll do it for you…"

Sasuke beamed at his brother, "YOU WILL!"

"Shhhhhh!" the older boy shushed his younger brother, but nodded, "I will, and I won't let him leave until you get home."

Sasuke smiled, "Thank you aniki."

Itachi nodded as he patted his brother on the head and left the room.

_---Fugaku and Mikoto's room---_

"OH DARLING! The kid's will love it!" smiled the wife of the clan head, as she lay next to her husband on their bed.

Fugaku nodded, "I know! I have no idea why I didn't think of it before. I'll just wait downstairs, completely dressed up like Santa, when Sasuke comes in later that night, he'll start screaming so hard that it'll wake all the children up. And then I'll start handing out the gifts."

Mikoto kissed her husband on the cheek before curling up right next to him.

_---The next day, Christmas Eve, 11:23 pm---_

Itachi cracked open his eye, as he jumped out of bed. He knew almost everyone would be asleep by now, waiting for a visit from Santa. 'I'll catch Santa, after he unloads all **our** presents of course, and then leave him their for Sasuke to see…' Itachi mused as he snuck out of his bedroom, still wearing his ANBU uniform, and having his equipment with him, from the training he did earlier that day.

Itachi quickly started sneaking through the house, rushing through to the room that held the giant Christmas tree.

Itachi stopped only inches away from the doorway, which would lead him to the tree. 'It's opened?' Itachi thought as he edged forward slightly, 'I don't have time to set the trap…I'll have to catch him the old fashion way.' Itachi crept to the crack in the doorway and looked through it, only to have his heart stop. Their was Santa, ASSAULTING HIS MOTHER!

Or what looked like Santa assaulting his mother, in the eyes of a mentally immature teenager. The truth was, 'Santa' had Mikoto pressed against the wall, and they were both making out.

A second was all Itachi needed, as he blasted his way through the door, and right behind 'Santa'; and before the two adults could even react to the sound of the door bursting behind them, Itachi's knee connected with 'Santa's' jingle balls.

Fugaku's eyes widened, as he clenched his teeth in reaction, piercing his wife's lips, causing her to shriek in pain, as her husband slowly went to the floor.

Itachi's eyes widened as he saw blood coming out of his mother's lips, as she clutched them, crying her eyes out. He glared at 'Santa', who was curled up in a little ball on the floor, "YOU BASTARD!" Screamed the young man, as he grabbed his ANBU katana and brought it down upon 'Santa's' heart, ending the man's life.

Mikoto's eyes widened, "FUGAKU!" she screamed, spitting blood at the same time, as she launched herself at her husband, ripping off his fake white beard. She clutched his chest as she started crying.

Itachi's eyes widened… "F-f-f-f-ather…"

Millions of thoughts ran through Itachi's mind…

Conversations with his father…

His mother…

His brother…

It took him a full minute before the horrible truth came to him… "THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS SANTA!" He yelled loud enough to wake the whole clan.

Mikoto, teary eyed, turned to Itachi… "Honey…Santa…is…just a thing….adults…make…up for…children…for fun…" She said between weeps, only answering her son because of the slight tinge of fear she had.

Itachi glared at her, "FUN! WHAT ABOUT THE KYUUBI-GRINCH, THE TOOTHFAIRY, THE EVIL SNAKE RAPIST-"

The second he said that, somewhere far, far away, a pale snake summoner sneezed.

"-ARE ANY OF THEM REAL!"

Mikoto slightly shook her head at her son…it would be the last thing she would do, as a kunai pierced her heart.

Itachi glared at both of his now deceased parents. He heard one of the other door's burst open. He turned to see a few of his adults of his clan staring at him wide eye. "Itachi what-"

He didn't finish, as Itachi cut him with a battle cry of, "YOU LIAR'S!!!"

_---Midnight---_

At midnight on the dot, Sasuke was standing in front of the main room of the Uchiha clan, the one with the, now burned down, Christmas tree. He could see blood everywhere. He could also see his older brother, standing over the bodies of his Mother and Father. Sasuke, teary eyed, turned and ran out the door.

Itachi sighed, as he disappeared. Itachi quickly caught up to his younger brother.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Itachi appear in front of him, "DON'T KILL ME!", he pleaded.

Itachi sighed, "You have every right to hate me Sasuke…in fact that might help you out later. Keep hating me…and obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan; you'll have to kill your best friend to do so. But if you do this…you will be able to avenge our parents…and our clan. But first…I want you to see this…" Muttered the older Uchiha as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. "**Tsukuyomi!**" 'With this…I'll show Sasuke, what happened when I spoke with mother.'

Sasuke's eyes widened as he clutched his head, screaming in pain, "AAHHHHHHHH!", he continued shrieking as images of the people of his clan dieing kept rushing through his mind.

Itachi's eyes widened, 'Oooops…wrong memory…better fix that-" Itachi paused as he heard multiple ninja coming his way, 'Or maybe I should just leave…'

Itachi thought as he disappeared.

_---Four Years later---_

Sasuke sighed as he walked into his team's training grounds. He couldn't see any of his teammates anywhere…

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" yelled three people, in perfect sync, right behind Sasuke.

The boy in question jumped at the sound, as he turned to see his three teammates, all wearing Christmas hats.

Sasuke's eye twitched as he walked away…

Naruto glared at Sasuke's back, "Hey Teme! Where the hell are you going!"

Sasuke turned to Naruto, "SHUT THE HELL UP DOBE! WHY DON'T YOU GO CRY ABOUT HOW YOUR GOING TO BE HOKAGE ONE DAY!" He turned to Sakura, "AND YOU, WHY DON'T YOU STOP BITCHING ABOUT GETTING A DATE WITH ME, AND ACTUALLY TRAIN!" He turned to Kakashi, "AND YOU! WHY DON'T YOU STOP READING THOSE DAMN PERVERTED BOOKS AND GETTING A FREAKING GIRLFRIEND!" With that Sasuke turned and walked away, leaving three stunned ninja.

_---Somewhere far away---_

Kisame and Itachi, were walking down the side of the road, heading about to reach a small village. Kisame was looking at a map in his hand, as Itachi was looking at the clouds.

The second they entered the village, Itachi saw something which made his blood go cold, as he pulled out a kunai, and glared at the figure. The one dressed in red, sitting in the village square, with children lined up to sit on his lap.

Kisame sighed, "I think we might be in the village of Junon-" He was cut off.

"Come here FAT MAN!"

Kisame turned to see Itachi stalking off towards the Santa, kunai in hand. He sighed, "DAMN IT ITACHI! This is the fourth time this week!"

* * *

**A/N: If you like my one-shots...please review.**

**Oh and Happy Holiday's everyone.**


End file.
